Shinobi King
by Divine Ninja
Summary: What if Jiraiya took naruto to the sea, and what if an accident occured? Where would this take our hero, and what new paths will be opened -Naruto in Onepiece world(Pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1: Change in the Maelstrom

Shinobi King

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or one piece. If I did I would have Naruto confront Hinata about her confession instead of just totally forgetting about it, and I would keep one piece as it is.**

In a sea port at the edge of fire country we see two individuals approaching a ship. One tall man with long white hair, and at his side we see a small teen with short blonde hair.

''So Pervy-Sage what will you be training me in" Our hero Uzumaki Naruto is here in wave country with his Perverted sensei. "Brat, I will teach you soon enough so dont worry" Jiraiya liked the kid but hell, he was an annoying little brat."No you won't, your just going to go spy on women in the hot springs like always." That nickname to, he always used it, why couldnt he understand how much he should be thanking jiraiya for taking him as a student let alone dedicating 3 years to help train him, the least he could do was show a little bit more respect and just call him Sensei."Naruto I promise I will train you, but first we will need to go see if we can use this boat for transportation to cross this sea" "We are ninjas,so why can we not just run across the water Pervy-Sage."Naruto was not fully sold on the idea of boats, I mean they were ninjas, they could walk on water why use a boat?"Are you telling me that you think you can walk100 miles with no need for stopping and if a storm just happens to come by what will you do then huh?" No jiraiya decided to try to think of something to increase the boys common sense and overall inteligence, he was not going to be dealing with stupid useless questions for 3 years."But if your so much of a legendary, and not a pervy sage shouldnt this stuff be easy to you" 'I mean he may be a pervert but if he's as strong as the snake freak and Baa-chan then he has to be really strong' not that Naruto would ever openly admit that, he would never give the old perv something to gloat about. "Well kid my toad summonings could usually do this for me as it is a great distance, but they only like freshwater and they hate salt water, which if you didn't know thats what the sea is made up of..."Jiraiya hoped the kid at least knew that. "I KNOW THAT PERVY-SAGE'' Now that little statement pissed naruto off. He knew that he was not the smartest...ok he was a dead-last when it came to generall intelegence, but he hated it when he thought people were calling him stupid. "Ok brat, quiet now Im going to go ask this kind old man if we can borrow a ride." As naruto glared as his sensei's retreating back he started to think. He actually was quite stupid, even if he didn't want to admit it, he also needs to work harder on his physical abilities, he had alot of stamina, but he would have gotten his ass kicked by Lee, and he lost/drawed to saskue because of it. His ninjutsu currently consisted to Kage-Bunshin,summoning, and the rasengan, which to him was fine, all he wanted to do was make one handed rasengans. He decided that he was going to ask pervy sage for physical conditioning so he could keep up with faster opponets, and at the very least stand more of a chance against opponets who are faster than him. He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt someone tapping his shoulder"Hey, naruto you here me" " Yeah what is it pervy sage well this nice man has decided to give us a ride on the condition we help his crew as he is short on staff, so get ready for some physical training Toad-Sage style." As naruto and jiraiya approached the ship arguing and fussing with eachother, little did they know ztheir whole lives were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow of The Storms

Shinobi King Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece or Naruto

Shadow of the Storm As naruto got on the boat he felt a chill go down his spine, but he dismissed the feeling. The boat he was on was your typical merchant boat, cramped sleeping areas, avergage sized deck, and an asshole of a crew. The captain wasn't to bad, he was quite the nice person, but he was very strict and gave naruto the feeling that he wouldnt be getting away with any pranks on this trip."Hey naruto,over here" And there he was, the old pervy sage." What is it pervy sage" "huh, you just won't stop calling me that will you..but anyways your going to be doing a lot of physical work on this trip, so expect to break a sweat the captain needs you now go, oh, and no kage bunshins, finish each job he gives you as quickly as possible." "but sensei, what will you be doing?" Now naruto wasn't complaining as he did ask to increase his physical abilities."Well im going to think up a training schedule for you and then probably go to sleep, good luck naruto, and NO COMPLAINING." As Jiraiya left naruto prepared himself for a work out that would last through-out the night

"Hey kid it looks like your done with doing all your chores tonight are you sure you are ok, you little shit" This man was just asking for a beating, his name was Ichiro, and he thought he was some bad ass because he was messing with naruto. At first naruto thought the guy was just giving him advice and tips but no, he told naruto how to do everything the wrong way, and was making his life a living hell."Hey ichiro why dont you give the brat a break he already looks like shit" sneered one of the crew mates. Oh did naruto just want to let loose, but this was their only ticket to wherever his lazy ass sensei wanted to take him, so he had to deal. Naruto probably would have had to deal with more assholes had the captain not come out to dismiss him As naruto was walking to his bunk he could feel every muscle, every tingle of pain, it felt terrible,but he had to get stronger, he couldnt afford to lose another of his precious people ever again, but before he went to bed he went to Jiraiya's bunk to see if he was still awake so he could ask about his training schedule, but to his dismayjiraiya was dead asleep with an icha-icha book on his face, so naruto decided he would talk to him in the morning. Little did he know that Jiraiya was still awake and just was just waiting for his student to return just to check what state he was in, because from here on out everything was going to get tougher and tougher. Even if they were on an old ship Jiraiya still had pretty hard training schedules that hopefully the kid would adjust to within the week. Hopefully...

(Next Morning) Our hero was in a quite welcomed dream state where he was fighting Saskue and about to win, but every time he'd tried to get close' he just got farther away. Then he started walking a bit faster,he was still getting farther away, his pace sped up to a full out sprint. He started yelling, shouting"SASKUE!" He was sweating a tremendous amount everyone was staring at him, while Jiraiya looked very serious, yet worried at the same time. It was dead silent until Jiraiya asked in a serious tone for everyone to leave the area, and they all did, Ichiro and his pals were chuckling as they left..."Naruto.." "I am a coward sensei, why am I so afraid why am I so weak." Jiraiya just gazed down upon his student with eyes of sympathy, and understanding. When it dawned on him how similar naruto's life was to his as a child...His best friend/rival the genius of his year, the times they spent together, and his betrayal. Then there was the girl problems, his never ending crush on tsunade compared to narutos crush on sakura. How he was an orphan as a child, how he was...alone. He steeled himself as he realized that he couldn't let narutos life to be a repeat of his own, he know who train the boy seriously;."Naruto, you are not weak, you are very strong. To endure all you have and to still be alive is honestly a miracle in itself. The resentment from the villagers, your classmates in the academy making fun of you for having no family, and overcoming the odds every single time, still wanting to protect the villagers, defeating Mizuki, Haku, Kiba, Neji and even Gaara. You were also at a disadvantage in the fight against saskue as you had already used some of your chakara while he was up and ready to go for the kill. I made many mistakes similar to you naruto, and I will fix them, we are going to start traing seriously now, you want higher physical abilities than so be it, but every day from now on you will be runned into the ground, BUT I have my conditions for this. 1 you will never give up, no complaints or you can train yourself. 2 I will hear none of this saving saskue stuff during training" "But Jira-" "No buts. And finally third...you must give up on sakura Naruto." This killed Jiraiya to say this but it had to be done, so Naruto would not end up like him."But...why" "because she still loves Saskue even after he has betrayed the village, she won't change her mind. I know from experience, I loved Tsunade with all my heart and still due but she has never returned it or tried to, she still loves her lover who has been dead for decades...Sakura is quite similar Naruto, and Saskue isn't dead, she will always believe their is a way for him to love her, always" The toad sage soon got up and before he could leave a hand grabbed his shoulder."I'll do it, but will I ever be able to find someone else..." "Naruto you are a great person you will find someone for you soon enough, maybe even on this trip"he saw confusion within naruto's eyes"Naruto, I never said you couldnt be in any relationships with any one while I am training you, Now get ready we have lots of make-up work to do."

Hey everyone thanks to those who have attempted to help me increase the poor quality of my Story, and Also naruto has not given up on saskue just yet '  
and jiraiya knows that as well, the same for his crush on sakura, its not gone but can stay or disappear. Any suggested pairings, anyone is allowed andi will hold a poll for it later(no pairing is also a choice as well)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Divine Ninja here again, and first I would like to thank those who have told me**

**about my mistakes and how I can fix them, thank you.**

**Secondly there are two polls I have set up, one being the choice of naruto's Devil Fruit, if anyone**

**else has any ideas that are different than the ones I put up then go ahead and tell me and if it**

**sounds good I will put it in.**

**Another Poll I have put up is Naruto Pairings, and if I have any spelling errors please tell me so I**

**can fix it, and again if anyone has extra ideas then go ahead and tell me. This poll will last longer**

**than the Devil Fruit Poll, and will take a while to start up. So vote away and tell me your thoughts.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 3: Boat Trip 

Conflict, that's what Naruto had been going through in the early 3 months of this trip. Jiraiya and himself

have been on the boat for almost 2 years, but they have not only been on the boat, the Merchant ship was making stops to some Islands for their Delivery and would stay on the Island for a couple days. Naruto would help the first day by unloading the supplies, then he would go train with Jiraiya, but the first 3 months were the hardest.

Flashback

It was the day after Naruto pleged to Jiraiya that he would give up chasing after Saskue and would give

up on Sakura, but Naruto couldn't so easily let go of a promise, one he made to his Sakura-chan. But the

more he thought about it the more he questioned himself, what was the point of saving Saskue for Sakura if Sakura would just go back to fawning over him and keep rejecting Naruto. He felt like he was being used, and he realized he was. Out of all the gennin of his graduating class Sakura was the worst, Ino at a time was a close second, but she had apologized to him after the Invasion by Sand and Sound, and had even complimented him about how strong he was becoming, it made him feel good, like people actually cared. Sakura didn't care, all she cared about was Saskue and not Naruto, she even thought Saskue was the one who defeated Gaara and saved her, even after Saskue had told her it was him, she thought it was impossible for the "dead last" to do something that Saskue couldn't. Now Naruto understood he couldn't just forget about Sakura so easily but he planned on trying. He also planned on being just friends, he wasn't going to shun her for some stupid reason like a crush, he was simply going to stop wasting his time on something that he wasn't going to get ever. After thinking and thinking he came to a conclusion on this matter. While he was on this training trip he was going to start looking at other girls and see his chances, because Jiraiya didn't say he couldn't try to get girls, just...not Sakura. But there was another mess he had to try to figure out, Saskue. Now Naruto knows that he won't save Saskue because of Sakura, but Saskue was his friend, even Saskue admitted they were friends, but he said that he severed that bond and fought Naruto and you know the outcome of that. Still Naruto thought about what to do, and hard. The he came to the conclusion of deciding that after his training trip with Jiraiya. When he told Jiraiya the next day about his decisions, Jiraiya excepted his student's choices, the one on Saskue was fine, but Jiraiya wanted Naruto to pursue women and find a lover, not only would he be proud of his student but it would also lead to...MORE RESEARCH!

End Flashback

And boy did Naruto get the training he was looking for, every morning and night he would work on the

boat but in the afternoon he would work with Jiraiya, it pounded him into the ground. Especially when he had too wear weights for the whole day and couldn't take them off, and little did Naruto know that Jiraiya would add a little bit more weight after each day while Naruto was asleep, with one large increase of weights at the end of each week, which he would tell Naruto. The first day was hell...

Flashback

"Hey Naruto come here" Jiraya thought it was time after 3 months of fixing his taijutsu stance to the Toad stance it was time to fix his overall physical abilities: Speed, Stength, and Endurance.

"But pervy sage we have been at it all day, my toad stance is pretty good now, you even admitted that!"

"Yes it's pretty good, FOR A BEGINER, but instead of worrying about that we are going to increase your

physical abilities Strength, your muscles will be pushed to their limits and you will learn to enhance

chakra into your limbs later on, speed I will be putting some resistance seals on you. Resistance Seals

are seal that affect your whole body, there are stages. The first stage is like running on sand, the second

is through water and so on, doing all of this at once would harm your body, but because of the healing

powers you have we will be able to speed up the process, by alternating each week, this will let those

different muscles you are using throughout each exercise rest for 2 weeks. Usually we would have to

double this, having 2 weeks per exercise for years just to let your muscles repair themselves to a higher

level, but your healing powers speed it up a lot more than humanly possible."

"Ok sensei whatever you say"

Week after week Naruto endured pain like he had never felt before. Building his muscles to a point to where he never could dream of.

End Flashback

With about 2 years on training his physical self Jiraiya thought Naruto was where he should be, Right

now Naruto's speed is equal to Rock Lee with no weights, but no gates. Now most would think Naruto

should be past that level with the amount of training Naruto has been going through but there was one ,

crucial factor he had to overcome before he could truly advance, and that was to catch up to where he

truly should have been. Naruto's academy training was dismal. The teachers didn't like him for...obvious

reasons, and by the time Naruto got a decent teacher he didn't care anymore, AND all of his stances were wrong. His academy style taijutsu was like a thug brawling, his kunai and shuriken throwing was throw it and if we are lucky it may hit...once. He was also mal-nourished, not badly, which was probably from the fox because he didn't eat anything but ramen noodles, and those were saturated with fats, and that was it, he ate once or twice a day because he couldn't afford it, and felt bad because The Ichiraku's already gave him free bowls when he ate there. Getting past this point for Naruto was tough, but he did it, and

for a while he even felt some regret about not doing this sooner, but he got over that soon enough. Whats

done is done, he can't change the past no matter how much he wants to, and today would make up for it as

Jiraiya was going to teach him something new.

In side of the boat Jiraiya was thinking about all of Naruto's progress and what he was going to teach him

today was essential, one-handed rasengan. Now Jiraiya thought it was quite amazing that Naruto found

a new way to do the rasengan, but it was harder to hit someone with. Jiraiya could pull one off almost

instantly so he could get up close to his opponet and use the rasengan there, but Naruto can't do that.

Naruto not only needed a clone to pull one off but it would take more time, a lot more time in comparison

in what it should take him, but then again he was just a 12 year old kid at the time and he could use

tecnique within a week's time. Now he was 14 a bit more mature and a lot stronger. Jiraiya didn't regret

taking him on this boat at all, but all things come to an end. They had 2 weeks left on the boat, and then

he would return with Naruto to show him his spy network, he felt that was quite important. Back to the

training Jiraiya was thinking on, he knew Naruto's control had increased so he came up with a brilliant

idea...in his opinion.

"WHAT" Naruto was in shock there was no way he could do that.

"Yes Naruto you will relearn the rasengan from scratch with one hand...while water walking!"

The old sage felt quite proud of himself. This would make Naruto's rasengan more useable in combat,

while increasing chakra control, not that Naruto would ever master chakra control.

Naruto felt like an impassable mountain had just appeared in front of him. He couldn't make a one handed rasengan period. Now he had to do all the steps with one hand while WATER WALKING. He knew he had to learn how to learn a one handed rasengan but this was...hard?

'Why am I complaining, I'm getting stronger than I ever could have imagined. If sensei brought me this

far, then I will believe in him as well.' With that Naruto had a new determination, to prove his sensei was

right about him, to prove he himself was strong.

1 week later

"Damn, so close." After one week of training Naruto had gotten to the third and final step, but he just

couldn't complete it.

"Hey stupid shit why are you soaked, Hahaha." Ichiro and all of his buddies were laughing at him because he was wet, and to them he probably looked stupid trying to pop a balls and ballons with, what looked like to them, sheer will power.

"I'll kill that asshole someday." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hey what was that, I couldn't hear you brat"

While they were talking it was raining but started raining harder, and harder.

"I said I'll kick your ass got a problem with it."

It started to turn into a downpour.

"Little shit I'll ki-"

The winds picked up to high speeds, this was a storm of an extreme magnitude, and it already was on top of them.

**I wonder what will happen? **  
**Back to important matters, everyone please tell me your thoughts good and bad, I think I have cleaned up and that this is better in comparison to my previous chapters, which is why this one took a little longer to make. This one also just talked about the boat trip, training. Again look at the polls and please vote and give me your Ideas. For pairings I didn't put any Naruto females in, now if people want some in the poll please tell me. **

**Next Chapter: The Path To Be Taken**


End file.
